


'James Dean' Type

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Penelope rides a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: AU where Josie and Penelope are friends with benefits, Penelope rides a motorcycles, and Hope called it from the beginning.





	'James Dean' Type

The first time Penelope laid eyes on Josie it was kind of life changing. 

 

Looking back now, she could confidently say that the first moment she laid eyes on Josie Saltzman she fell in love. 

 

It was an obnoxiously hot day, and the sun was just setting when Penelope slammed to door to her house after getting into  _ another  _ fight with her mother. She wouldn't have even grabbed her helmet if it wasn't right by her keys. 

 

The diner was a small one in a small town just over from Atlanta, Mystic Falls, where her best friend lived. She had texted Hope before setting off, receiving a reply immediately telling her that she was working for the next hour and to meet her at the diner. 

 

She settled in a booth, her white T a little damp due to the humid air. She rolled up the already shirt sleeves of the t-shirt, offering the waitress a little smile when she approached to take her order. 

 

She raked her hands through her black, wavy hair, throwing it to one side as she settled into the booth, she spent the next ten minute just people watching, tapping her nail against the table surface. 

 

She was spacing out, staring unfocused at the Jukebox when her gaze was broken by a waitress walking in front of her line of sight. 

 

Penelope refocused her eyes just as her waitress set down her food. Penelope offered her a quick smile and thank you, peering around her at the waitress five tables down, smiling sweetly at the table. 

 

Penelope stared, probably a little too openly, a little too  _ predator _ -like, but she couldn't help it, letting her eyes rake down the length of the girl, long legs and curves making the disgustingly blue uniform look like a fashion statement.

 

The girl finished noting down the order before spinning on the balls of her feet, her hair swinging as she turned, smile not faltering as she walked over to the counter. 

 

She didn't notice Penelope until she had pinned her order and turned around again, her eyes almost immediately locking on Penelope’s, and she stopped moving, almost like she was surprised to find Penelope staring at her. 

 

Penelope smiled, it wasn't a particularly warm smile, but it made the girl smile anyway, her eyes running over Penelope, taking in her slightly grubby T and dirty torn black jeans, and Penelope had to wonder if she had a thing for what Hope described as the ‘James Dean’ type. 

 

She went about her work after that, and Penelope watched her attentively, she knew the girl was well aware of the fact, and seemed to be enjoying it.

 

“Hey, sorry,” Penelope jumped when Hope all but threw herself into the booth, huffing before reaching over and snagging one of Penelope’s stone cold fries. “I got away as soon as I could.” 

 

“S’fine,” Penelope waved her hand dismissively, taking a drink of her coffee. “How was work?” 

 

“Garbage. What happened?”  

 

“Usual. I'm the disappointment of the family, I need to get a proper education, I can't be a mechanic all my life.” Penelope rolled her eyes, resting her elbow on the back of the bench and buried her fingers into her hair, scratching at the scalp. 

 

“Imagine if they knew you spent Saturday Night in my bed.” Hope grinned playfully, but sobered quickly. “Why haven't you moved out here? We could get a place together.”

 

“On your Walmart salary and on my mechanic salary? We'd be sharing a shed.”

 

“Actually,” Hope grinned. “I'm starting an apprenticeship.”

 

Penelope's eyebrows raised in surprise. “For what?” 

 

“A tech company, those guys who build robots and stuff.” Hope shrugged. “Mom got me in, which is a little embarrassing, but I think I'll really enjoy it.”

 

“You'd be good at it, too, remember when we were kids and your mom threw out that old toast because it stopped working.” Penelope said. “You fixed it.”

 

“I over fixed it, the toast shot out and almost embedded in the ceiling.” Hope laughed, and Penelope joined her. 

 

“Hey, Hope,” 

 

Hope let her head lazy fall back against the back of the booth, peering up at the waitress who, now that she was close enough and Penelope could see her name tag, was called Josie. “Hey, Jo.”

 

“Usual?”  Josie asked, and Penelope didn't miss the way she kept glancing over at her. 

 

Maybe she was creeped out that Penelope was staring at her, her cheek against her fist. 

 

“Please, and another coffee for my friend here.” Hope motioned to Penelope, and Josie took that opportunity to address her completely, letting her eyes wander. “Have you met Penelope?” 

 

“I haven't, no.” Josie tucked her pen behind her ear and an action that was so endearingly charming, holding her hand out to Penelope, a sweet smile on her lips. “Josie Saltzman.”

 

Penelope took her hand, her fingers stroking the back of Josie's hand as she done so. “Penelope Park.” 

 

Josie’s eyes were almost hooded as she eyed Penelope, her lips hooking up in a barely there smile as she pulled her hand back, allowing her fingers to graze along Penelope's palm. “I will go get you order,” 

 

Penelope watched her leave, the feminist in her telling her to stop staring at her ass and legs, but the part that liked women in her couldn't really help herself.

 

Hope slamming her hand down onto the table startled her out of it, Hope pointing a warning finger at her. “No,” 

 

“What?” Penelope faux innocence, grinning behind her mug. 

 

“ _ What?”  _ Hope mocked. “You  _ know  _ what. She's a good girl, so behave.”

 

Penelope eyed her for a second. “Have you slept with her?”

 

“That’s not what this is about.”

 

“You  _ have,”  _ Penelope gasped. “What's she like? Someone as sweet and innocent looking as her, I bet-” 

 

Hope reached across to clamp a hand over Penelope’s mouth. “I mean it, behave.” Hope snapped, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smug smirk from Penelope’s face. “We were just a one night thing, both having just broken up with our boyfriends.”

 

“Mm,” Penelope smirked. “Was she good?” 

 

Hope glanced at Josie, busy laughing at something with her sister behind the counter, moving her eyes back to Penelope, leaning across the table toward her. “Surprisingly kinky.”

 

Penelope grinned at Hope, side eyeing Josie. “Knew it.” 

 

Penelope had been so focused on Josie that she  _ almost  _ missed Hope flirting with the blonde waitress, Hope resting her shoulder against the jukebox as she batted her eyelashes at the her. 

 

“What was that?” Penelope asked as she grabbed her helmet and gloves. 

 

“What?” 

 

“ _ What?”  _ Penelope teased like Hope had earlier. “You were flirting with tall, blonde and angry.”

 

“Shut up and let's go.” Hope rolled her eyes, giving Penelope’s back a little shove. 

 

Penelope laughed as she was pushed out of the diner, peering over her shoulder toward the counter to see Josie watching them, her lips pulling up into a smile when he eyes met Penelope’s. 

 

“Here,” Penelope pushed her helmet against Hope’s chest. “If we go down you're the one with the apprenticeship, I'm just a lowly mechanic.”

 

Hope tutted, “Drama queen.” she muttered as she pulled the helmet on. 

 

Penelope threw her leg over the beat up Triumph Bonneville, flicking the stand up and kicking it into action.

 

“Will your little waitress friend be pissed if she sees you all cuddled up to me?” she teased, leaning back a little as she pulled on her gloves.

 

“She has a boyfriend,” Hope said, clipping the helmet under her chin and moving to sit on the back of the bike, her hands landing on Penelope’s sides before sliding around to her stomach. 

 

“Oh,” Penelope gave an understanding nod. “Sucks.”

 

“Doesn't.” Hope disagreed. “She's just a girl.”

 

“The downfall of any great woman.” Penelope clutched her heart in a dramatic fashion, squealing in pain when Hope pinched her stomach. 

 

“Drive, Park.”

 

Penelope laughed, dropping her foot from the rear brake, giving the diner one last glance, grinning when she noticed both waitresses watching them through the window. 

 

She sent them a wink, more to Josie than the other one, flicking the bike into first gear and setting off. 

 

“Do you like her?” Penelope asked that night, still a little sweaty and sticky, lying beside a totally bare Hope in a room that still smelled of sex, more listening to the TV than watching it. “This girl, do you like her?” 

 

“Doesn't matter, she has a boyfriend.” Hope replied, lying on her stomach, the sheets pooling around her waist. She had her cheek resting on her arm, her fingers tracing the tattoo on Penelope’s side. 

 

“We could kill him if you want?” Penelope offered. “I could totally make it look like an accident.”

 

Hope snorted out a laugh. “I'll think about it.”

 

\--

 

The next time Penelope sees Josie it is at a party. 

 

It was in Landon’s backyard and Hope had dragged her along telling her that she needed a break. 

 

Penelope knew a lot of Hope’s friends, so she was more than comfortable laughing along with Landon, and having a rather competitive game of beer pong with MG, and flirt in the corner with Jaz. 

 

Then she noticed Josie, standing in a small group with MG, her waitress friend and a few other girls Penelope didn't know.

 

She barely had any attention on Jaz after that, her eyes barely leaving Josie, who finally noticed her, a coy smile pulling on her lips as she turned her attention back to the girl on her left. 

 

Josie kept glancing over, giving Penelope coy little looks that was driving her crazy, so Penelope excused herself from Jaz, pushing through the crowd of dancing people to get to Josie. 

 

Josie lifted her head to Penelope, an almost smug smile on her lips, her friends glancing between the two of them curiously. 

 

Penelope offered up her hand without a word, nudging her head toward the dance floor. 

 

Josie accepted her hand, allowing Penelope to pull her to the dance floor, pulling Josie against her, and Josie reacted quickly, spinning Penelope around to press her front against Penelope’s back. 

 

The whole encounter drove Penelope mad, them dancing with little to no space between them, Penelope’s arms wrapped about Josie’s neck, her noses bumping together, lips brushing together but never quite fully enough for Penelope to call it a kiss.

 

Then Josie just left, leaving Penelope standing there a little light headed and plenty confused.

 

Penelope went home with Hope that night, both a little wound up, Penelope from Josie and Hope because Lizzie was all over Rafael. 

 

So Penelope wasn't surprised when they reached Hope’s room and Hope had Penelope pinned against the door before it had even closed properly. 

 

They didn't talk, they didn't really  _ need  _ to, both knowing exactly what had wound each of them up. 

 

“Maybe you should just go for it,” Penelope said, Hope’s cheek resting against her bare back, her fingers tickling the dimples at the bottom of her back. “The dude seems like a little bit of a prick and I  _ saw  _ her staring at you a few times.”

 

“Was that in between the time you spent staring at Josie?” 

 

Penelope lifted her head from the pillow to peer back at Hope. “Yeah.”

 

“You'd ruin that girl,” 

 

“Nice, Hope.” Penelope grumbled her head falling against the pillow again. “True best friend.”

 

“I don't mean because of the person you are.” Hope huffed. “I'm saying that because of the person you portray yourself to be. Besides, you said it yourself, you have no intention of ending up with a girl.”

 

“It’s just fun, Hope.”

 

“Just be careful,” Hope said. “I don't want to have to pick up the pieces.”

 

“I'm not going to hurt her,” 

 

“It's not her I'm worried about.” Hope admitted, pressing a soft kiss to Penelope’s spine, between her shoulder blades. 

 

\--

 

Penelope stopped into the diner a few days later, settling in the same booth. 

 

Josie had spotted her as soon as she entered the building, shamelessly checking her out, merely shrugging when her sister nudged her. 

 

Penelope was spaced, tapping her fingers against the table when Josie appeared. 

 

“What kind of bike is it?” 

 

A smile pulled on Penelope’s lips as she pulled her eyes to Josie. “Triumph Bonneville.”

 

“It looks old.” Josie tilted her head, she had pigtails in today, one either side of her head, it was oddly endearing. 

 

“I bought it from my boss, it's a seventy eight.” Penelope explained, “I could take you for a ride sometime.”

 

“Mm,” Josie hummed. “Is that a line you use for all the girls?”

 

“Would you believe me if I told you it wasn't?” Penelope asked, leaning back against the bench, her arm resting along the back. 

 

“No, I wouldn't.”

 

“Smart girl,” Penelope nodded. “But the only girl that has even been on that bike is Hope.”

 

Josie eyed her for a few seconds. “I believe that.” she said, snagging her pen from behind her ear. “What can I get you?” 

 

“Coffee, black. And whatever is good here.”

 

“Everything is good.” 

 

“Does your boss make you say that?” 

 

Josie hummed with a little smirk. “And the fact he is my father makes it that much more intimidating.”

 

“Okay, well, what would  _ you  _ eat here?” Penelope asked, wondering just what was going through Josie’s mind as she let her eyes flicker down Penelope’s body. 

 

“The all day breakfast is pretty good. It's more of an English breakfast than an American one.”

 

Penelope nodded. “I'll have that,” 

 

“No problem,” Josie flashed her a charming smile. “I will get that for you.”

 

Penelope watched her leave, something she recognised easily as lust swirling in her stomach at the sight of the relatively short skirt and tanned legs. 

 

It was relatively late, just after nine, so the only people in the place were the two waitresses, Penelope and a trucker in the corner. 

 

She got a texted after being there for twenty minutes. 

 

_ Hoe-pe [21:26]: I mean it, behave  _

_ Liz said you were at the diner  _

_ Behave _

 

 **Penis-lope** **[21:28]: I am behaving.**

**She's cute though**

**Think her daddy would be mad if I had sex with his daughter in the bathroom?**

 

_ Hoe-pe [21:29]: penelope  _

_ I swear to GOD!  _

 

**Penis-lope [21:31]: relax, loser**

**I'm just getting coffee**

**I will be at your place later**

 

Josie came back shortly after with her food. 

 

“Is it always this busy?” 

 

“We usually only have truckers this late.” Josie said. “Not James Dean wannabees.”

 

“Are you into it, though?” Penelope arched an eyebrow at Josie.

 

“I think you already know the answer to that.”

 

“Hope told me to behave,” 

 

Josie laughed softly, “I find Hope to be a little over protective.”

 

That made a slow grin spread across Penelope’s lips, her gaze unwavering as Josie movies to rest her hip against the side of the bench Penelope was sitting on. “Is that right?”

 

Josie hummed. “Lizzie is leaving soon, she has a date, and I'm sure that guy over there will be gone soon, too. Once they go, why don't you head through to the back? We can have coffee or something.”

 

“Coffee?” Penelope tilted her head.

 

“In the same sense that you would offer coffee to your date at the end of the night.” Josie’s eyes were hooded, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and Penelope understood immediately what was happening.  

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

Josie flashed her that charming, ‘customer service’ smile before turning on her feet and all but skipping to the counter, her demeanor way too innocent for someone who had just offered someone she barely knew a quickie in the back. 

The trucker left ten minutes later, and Penelope didn't miss the way he checked Josie out as she turned to the register, a squarmy smirk on his lips. 

 

Penelope moved to the counter after he left, leaning across it toward Josie. “You know he was checking you out, right?” 

 

Josie grinned, turning to Penelope, resting her elbows on the counter, leaning in close. “He's a harmless trucker.”

 

Penelope frowned, cocking her head. “Those two words have never been said in the same sentence.” Penelope commented, her eyes dropping to Josie’s lips, that pulled up into a smile at the action. 

 

“Lizzie is leaving in five.” Josie whispered. 

 

“Mm,” Penelope hummed. “And you aren't going to run off and leave me hanging this time?”

 

“No, not tonight.”

 

That made Penelope grin, wide and toothy. “Then I think tonight is going to be fun.”

 

“Okay, Jo, I'm leaving.” 

 

Neither girl pulled away at the sudden voice, but Josie did glance over her shoulder toward Lizzie, who was watching them with a scowl. “Have fun.”

 

“You're Hope’s friend, right? From Atlanta.”

 

“Yeah,” Penelope hummed. “You're the girl who spent all night the other night staring my her, right?”

 

Josie pressed her lips together while Penelope fluttered her eyelashes at Lizzie, who scoffed. “Remember what dad said about having people through the back.”

 

“Which was directed at  _ you  _ with Raf.” Josie shot back but Lizzie was already gone. 

 

“She's your sister?”

 

“Twin. Fraternal, obviously.” Josie explained.

 

“Obviously,” Penelope hummed, her eyes drifting back to Josie’s lips. 

 

“And I know how Hope feels about her,” 

 

“Can we  _ not  _ talk about my best friend right now?” 

 

“I need to clean up the back, but I will be with you in five.”

 

Penelope nodded, and Josie pushed herself away from the counter to head into the back. 

 

Josie appeared again a few minutes later, leaning against the door frame that lead into the back, arms crossed and her uniform unzipped to just above where the middle strap of her bra would be, giving Penelope a good view of her cleavage. 

 

Penelope was standing and rounding the corner before she had even registered what she was doing.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Penelope asked as she slowly moved closer. 

 

“We don't get a lot of people in between nine and twelve usually.” Josie shrugged, “And if I do the bell will ring.”

 

Penelope nodded, stepping into Josie’s bubble, her hand gripping Josie’s hips and pushing her back against the wall, pressing herself against her. 

 

Josie grinning, letting her head fall back against the wall, lifting her hand, her underwear dangling from her thumb, black and lacy. 

 

“Fuck,” Penelope groaned, her nails digging into the sliver of skin on Josie’s back that was exposed. 

 

“I didn't really see the point in messing around.”

 

“Fair enough,” Penelope hummed, sinking to her knees, and Josie’s eyes darkened at the move. 

 

“Here?” 

 

“Mm,” Penelope hummed, kissing just above Josie’s knee. They were exposed to most of the diner, and if someone  _ was  _ to enter the diner they would have maybe around five seconds to move before they got caught. 

 

Josie stared down at her before nodding slowly and Penelope disappeared under Josie’s skirt, lifting one leg over her shoulder as she kissed along Josie’s inner thigh. 

 

She moved slowly, savouring the soft skin under her lips, which seemed to frustrate Josie, who groaned, reaching down to move her skirt out of the way and grip onto Penelope’s hair. 

 

“Impatient,” 

 

Josie gave a little tug, making Penelope gasp against her. 

 

Penelope conceded, pressing a kiss to the spot just above Josie’s clit before giving it a tentative little lick.

 

Before Josie could complain or protest Penelope licked through her wet slits, the tip of her tongue flicker harder against Josie’s clit, pulling a moan from the girl as she bucked forward every so slightly. 

 

Penelope worked slow circles around her clit, bringing her hand up to tease Josie’s entrance, dipping one finger inside before inserting two fingers inside, crooking them ever so slightly. 

 

Josie moaned loudly, her head falling back against the wall, her fingers tightening in Penelope’s hair. 

 

Penelope’s tongue didn't falter as she began slowly stroking the spongy spot just behind Josie’s clit, which seemed to drive Josie mad, if the noises were anything to go by. 

 

Penelope didn't let up, pulsing her fingers harder and faster against Josie, Josie clenching around her fingers, letting out the most filthy noises Penelope has ever had the pleasure of hearing. 

 

Josie's legs were shaking, Penelope using her shoulder to hold her up, and the noise she made when she finally did cum? Well, Penelope could hear that for the rest of her life.

 

Josie was breathing heavy when Penelopw reappeared from under her skirt, rolling her eyes at Penelope’s smug smile. 

 

Before either one of them could say anything the bell above the front door jingled, causing them both to still. 

 

“Josette?” Josie’s eyes widened at the voice. 

 

“Josette?” Penelope whispered. 

 

“Shut up and stay put,” Josie warned, pushing Penelope into the kitchen area before fixing herself, zipping up her shirt and fixing her skirt. “Hey, daddy.”

 

“Why is the back door locked?” Penelope heard the man ask. 

 

“I'm on my own until Landon comes in at eleven, figured I would give robbers only one way of getting in.” Josie explained. “What're you doing here?” 

 

“Just checking in, I'm heading to New Orleans for the weekend,” 

 

Josie hummed, and Penelope settled on the floor below the window that looked out onto the diner. 

 

“Everything is fine here,” Josie assured. “I was cleaning the kitchen, you know what Lizzie is like, a total whirlwind when she's cooking.”

 

Josie’s voice was level, lying easily, which made Penelope think she had done something like this before. 

 

“Whose is the helmet?” The man asked. 

 

“An old guy came in, lift it behind. His bike is still out there, but he left with a trucker so he will probably be back for it soon.” It was so casual, so bold, and Penelope was impressed. 

 

“Do you want me to hang around until he comes back?” 

 

“That’s okay, he was sweet, and I think he was actually  _ seeing  _ the trucker, which is kinda cute.”

 

Josie made small talk with her father for a little over five minutes before he left, Penelope only peeking over the wall when the bell rang. “Have you done this before?”

 

“Not in the diner,” Josie said, “But what daddy doesn't know can't hurt him.”

 

“I should get going, Hope is waiting up for me.” Penelope said, standing and brushing off her jeans. 

 

“What about you?”

 

“Maybe another time, sweetheart.” Penelope grinned as she walked past Josie, turning to face her as she passed by, back peddling toward the booth she was in before. 

 

Josie’s lips lifted in a smile. “Shame, I could've made you feel good.”

 

“Don't worry,” Penelope grabbed her helmet. “I will be thinking about you when I get home tomorrow.”

 

Josie’s eyes seemed to darken at those words, her smile tilting into a grin. “Is that right?” 

 

“Mm,” Penelope hummed, “I will see you around, Josette.” 

 

Josie rolled her eyes. “Drive safe, and tell Hope I said hello.”

 

Hope was sitting on the porch of her family home when Penelope pulled up, instantly spotting the spring in her step and the satisfied smile on her lips. 

 

“You said you were kidding.”

 

“She offered.” Penelope shrugged, sitting on the swinging bench beside Hope. “Lizzie hates me.”

 

Hope huffed out a laugh. “I'm not at all surprised, you can be an insufferable jerk.”

 

“Did I hear Penelope?” Hayley peeked out the front door, offering the girls a smile. “Hey, Penny.” 

 

“Mama Marshal.” Penelope greeted. 

 

“Hope said she has been trying to convince you to move down here,” Hayley said. “Just know there's a room for you here if you want it.”

 

“Thank you, I'm thinking about it.” 

 

“You are?” Hope sounded surprised, her head whipping around to Penelope. 

 

“Sure, you've been on my case for months, and, honestly, the idea of living with your family is fantastic.”

 

Hayley smiled brightly at that. “You know we love having you over, Penny. You girls hungry.”

 

“No, I've just eaten.” Penelope said, stifling a laugh when Hope turned to glare at her. 

 

“We're okay, mom.” Hope smiled, and Hayley disappeared back inside.  _ “Really,  _ dude? That's my mom.”

 

“I had breakfast at the diner, get your head out of the gutter, Mikaelson.”

 

Penelope didn’t get the chance to go to the diner for the next few days, she was working late and her mother  _ insisted  _ she came home, only to make digs at her every chance she got.

 

She was waist deep in a shitty ford jeep when Hope came rushing in. “Penelope, I fucked up.”

 

“What else is new?” Penelope murmured, straightening and wiping her hands off on the rag hanging from the back pocket of her overalls. “What’d you do?”

 

“I slept with Lizzie,” 

 

Penelope blinked in surprise. “I mean, that’s good, right?”

 

“No, of course it isn’t,” Hope scowled. “She’s my friend, and I’ve fucked that up.”

 

“It didn’t go well?”

 

“The whole sex thing was amazing, it wasn’t like it is with us, you know? We didn’t just  _ fuck  _ It was different. Like, the entire time I was sure she liked me back.”

 

Penelope leaned back against the truck, frowning at Hope. “But?”

 

“She left straight after, grabbed her clothes and just  _ left.” _ Hope ran her fingers through her hair. “I tried to call her but she didn’t answer, and I called Josie and she said Lizzie wasn’t home. I went to the diner and she was there with Rafael, and when she seen me she kissed him, like she was making a point.”

 

“That’s a dick move.” Penelope said. “What are you going to do?”

 

“Nothing I can do,” Hope shrugged. “She obviously regrets it.”

 

Penelope shook her head. “That’s not it, you said it was different.”

 

“It doesn’t matter if it was, she  _ left.” _

 

“Were you drunk?” Penelope asked, and Hope shook her head. “Then it matters.”

 

“I can’t keep doing this,” Hope sighed, running a hand over her face as she took a seat of a dirty chair in the corner. “I’ve been hanging on for Lizzie for well over a year now, it’s exhausting.”

 

“So let's go out tonight, take your mind off of it, maybe find you someone to sleep with, which shouldn't be hard.” Penelope said, pointing toward the truck on the stand. “Let me finish up here then I need to go home to shower and get changed, we can go somewhere in Atlanta.”

 

Hope agreed, leaving to go home and grab something to wear before meeting Penelope at her place.

 

They got into the club with relative ease with their fake IDs, even if they were underage, Penelope dressed in her usual torn black jeans and white T, a pair of tan timberland boots and a leather jacket while Hope went for a killer red dress, which had already turned heads from the door to the bar.

 

“Okay, so I’ve seen like five guys and countless girls checking you out,” Penelope said, leaning against the bar, checking out Hope. “Can’t say I blame them, you look  _ good.” _

 

“You’re just saying that so I will sleep with  _ you _ .” Hope said, and Penelope leaned a little closer. 

 

“Maybe,” Penelope hummed. “I will get us drinks then we are going to dance.”

 

They danced, and Hope turned away everyone, ignoring Penelope’s exasperated glares.

 

Then she finally took to someone, a blonde girl with pretty blue eyes and a permanent scowl, she looked like Lizzie, Penelope noticed that instantly but she let it go because at least it  _ wasn’t  _ Lizzie.

 

Penelope was grinding up against one of the local frat guys when she felt someone press up against her back. It was a woman, that much was obvious from the breasts pressing against her back, so Penelope dropped her arms from the guys neck and leaned back against the person.

 

“Of all the places,” A voice breathed against her ear, a voice Penelope recognised immediately. 

 

Penelope tilted her head back, a smirk pulling on her lips when her eyes landed on Josie. “Hey,”

 

“Hey,” Josie grinned, her hand moving to Penelope’s stomach when the frat dude reached out to pull Penelope back in, her face half hidden behind Penelope’s head as she glared at him.

 

“Possessive much?” Penelope smirked, lazily grinding against Josie, her head a little fuzzy from the alcohol.

 

“He would have been shit in bed, and I think you know it.” Josie said, letting Penelope spin in her arms, Penelope’s hands sliding up her arm, over her shoulders to her neck.

 

“Well, maybe I'll sleep with you, then.”

 

Josie brought her lips close to Penelope’s. “Maybe you should.”

 

Penelope nodded slowly, pulling Josie down into a kiss.

 

There was something different about this kiss compared to any other kiss Penelope had had, Penelope put that down to the fact she was drunk.

 

Five minutes later they were stumbling into the bathroom, throwing the door to the grubby stall open, Josie pushing Penelope up against the door with a little thump, moving back just enough to fumble with Penelope’s jeans to unbutton them and slide down the zip.

 

Then she was kissing her way from Penelope’s lips, down her jaw to her ear. “I’ve been thinking about you since the other day.”

 

Penelope tangled her fingers in Josie’s her and she sucked on her pulse point, no doubt leaving a mark, but Penelope didn’t care, pulling her closer.

 

“I even got myself off thinking about you last night.”

 

That pulled a groan from Penelope. “Fuck,”

 

Josie slipped her hand into Penelope’s underwear then, her fingertips brushing against Penelope’s clit, drawing a sharp gasp from her.

 

Josie brought her hand up to grip into Penelope’s jaw with her thumb and middle finger, covering her lips with her pointer finger.

 

“Can you be quiet?” Josie breathed, replacing her finger with her lips briefly.

 

Penelope nodded, chasing Josie’s lips when she attempted to pull away.

 

In a sober state, Penelope might have been a little embarrassed just how quickly Josie was above to get her off, but between the thrill of doing this in the bathroom of a club, and Josie’s hand, which had settled around her neck, she was a goner.

 

Penelope was about to apologize for it being so quick, but the look on Josie’s face made her pause, she looked almost turned on at the fact she was able to get Penelope off as quickly as she had.

 

“Dance with me some more?” Josie asked, an air of innocent about her that didn’t belong, certainly not after she brought her fingers that had just been in Penelope up to her lips and sucked then clean.

 

Penelope nearly came again just at the sight of that. “Holy shit.” Penelope grumbled, her head falling back against the door.

 

“I will take that as a compliment.”

 

“You should,” Penelope hummed, letting herself just stare at Josie for a short while, her hair a little mused, cheeks tinted a red that was visible even under the shitty bathroom lights. She was beautiful, and Penelope felt something stur in her chest that she extinguished immediately. “Lets go, Hope might think that I left without her.”

 

“She’s with Lizzie,”

 

“Maybe that’s not such a good idea,” Penelope said.

 

“They’re adults,”

 

“But only one of then is getting  _ hurt,”  _ Penelope stressed. 

 

“That’s not true,” Josie disagreed. “And not our business.”

 

Penelope didn’t agree with that, but she let Josie drag her out of the toilets and to the dance floor anyway.

 

Hope found her not long after that, stumbling against her front while Josie pressed against her back.

 

“Easy, Red.” Penelope just barely caught herself, steadying Josie when she was secure on her own feet.

 

“I’m leaving,” Hope pointed over her shoulder. 

 

“Is that a good idea?”

 

“Nope,” Hope shook her head. “I’m going to use your spare key, okay?”

 

“Sure, but if any of the cars in the driveway don’t. They are supposed to be in New York but they could come home early.”

 

“Sure, sure,” Hope agreed, kissing Penelope quickly on the cheek, before disappearing into the crowd.

 

“They are big girls,” Josie whispered against her ear. “They’ll figure it out, they are kinda meant to be together.”

 

“They are hurting each other.” Penelope argued.

 

“Give them time.” Josie shot back, spinning Penelope around to face her. “We can go after them if you want?”

 

Penelope shook her head slowly, “Not yet, but you are coming home with me.”

 

And she did.

 

A few hours later they stumbled out of the club and into a Lyft, Penelope’s hand sliding up Josie’s skirt to rub her through her underwear. Then they stumbled into bed, Penelope stradling Josie, wrapping her hand around her neck, which made Josie’s eyes flutter closed, her body lifted up and into Penelope, which was a reaction Penelope definitely wanted to see again. 

 

It was just after six, and they had just barely finished, both settling in her bed, not cuddling, when the door opened and Lizzie peeked in.

 

Josie got up and dressed immediately.

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to her  _ again.”  _ Josie hissed, probably thinking Penelope was asleep. “I vouched for you with Penelope.”

 

“I don’t care what _she_ thinks.”

 

“You should, she is Hope’s best friend, and if you keep fucking up like this who do you think you will need on your side when you finally stop being a jerk?” 

 

The twins left and Penelope pulled on her underwear and a racer back vest before heading to the room Hope was in.

 

Hope was awake, lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

 

“I’m a horrible person, Pen.” she whispered as Penelope slipping into the bed beside her. 

 

“Yeah, but not because of anything to do with Lizzie Saltzman.”

 

“I told myself I wouldn't do this, I wouldn't be the girl on the side,” Hope said. “And I knew it was a bad idea, I shouldn't have-”

 

“But you did, so own it, Hope. You fucked up, learn from it, you can't change it now, so don't wallow in it.”

 

Hope sighed, moving to rest her head against Penelope's chest. 

 

“You deserve better than this.” Penelope said, wrapping an arm around Hope. “Than her.”

 

“But I  _ want  _ her.”

 

“Then you have to make a choice. Stick through this, through the pain in hopes she sorts herself out, or leave, cut her off.” 

 

“I don't know which would hurt more,” Hope sighed. 

 

“Probably the second,” Penelope said. “Just don't feel shitty because the girl you like is sleeping with you while she has a boyfriend. That's on her, it's on you, too, but mostly on her.”

 

\--

 

Penelope went to the diner that night, her eyes landing on the twins behind the counter. 

 

“Listen,” She started, her eyes boring into Lizzie’s. “I get it, okay, Hope’s hot, but you have to back off because you are  _ hurting  _ her, and I know you know that. You've turned her into something she never wanted to be, some side chick.”

 

“Hope was a willing participate.”

 

“That's not fair, you know exactly how she feels about you.” Penelope snapped. “You either need to get your shit in order or  _ stop _ , because I can't take watching my best friend get hurt by some dollar store barbie.”

 

Josie’s eyes were wide, a little smile on her lips as she watched her sister, who glared at Penelope for a second before taking off her apron and throwing it at her. “Where is she?” 

 

“Her place,” 

 

Lizzie left quickly, which made Josie huff. “Looks like I'm on my own, again.” 

 

“I can help out.” Penelope offered, hooking Lizzie’s apron around her neck. 

 

Josie eyed her for a second, “You?” 

 

“Yeah,  _ me.” _

 

“Hope has told me stories about you. Can you be nice enough to work a job like this?” Josie cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“I'm more than capable of being nice,” 

 

“I'm sure,” Josie hummed. “You don't have to help me out.”

 

“What're friends for?” 

 

Josie scoffed. “Were friends with benefits, if anything.”

 

“Still has the word friend in it.” Penelope shrugged, tying the apron around her waist and flashing Josie her best smile. “How’s this?” 

 

A soft smile pulled on Josie’s lips, “Cute, but the j ean shorts and white vest, which are filthy, by the way, don't really scream ‘I work to health and safety regs’.”

 

Penelope looked down at herself, and she was filthy, which was to be expected, she spent the morning in work helping Kaleb out with his bike. “I'll stay out of the kitchen.”

 

“Fine, but  _ just  _ take orders, okay?” 

 

"Yes, ma'am.” Penelope playfully saluted Josie.

 

The place was relatively slow, at least by the diners standards (it was the only one in town and on a trucker route),but that was still busy by Penelope’s standards. 

 

And Josie didn't help, touching her every chance she got. Her hand settling a little low on Penelope’s hip as she shuffled past her, her hand resting shamelessly on her ass as she pressed herself up against her back to show her the bare bones of the register, there was lingers looks across the room, hooded and smoldering to the point Penelope had to stop herself from dragging Josie into the back and fucking her against the wall. 

 

What Penelope was realizing was that Josie Saltzman was a  _ tease _ and she loved it. 

 

MG came in just after nine, frowning at Penelope when he saw her in an apron. 

 

“You know what,” Penelope settled at the counter while Josie messed around in the register. “That was hard, respect. I would much rather spend the day under a car any day.”

 

Josie tilted her head, “You're a mechanic?” 

 

Penelope nodded her head slowly. “I've worked there since I was sixteen.”

 

Josie’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly. “That… makes a lot of sense, actually.” Josie hummed as she rounded the counter, her fingertips brushing against Penelope’s back as she walked behind her, dipping down to whisper in her ear. “And is extremely hot.”

 

Penelope turned to watch her walk to a newly occupied table and, honestly, Penelope had never been more attracted to someone in her life.

 

She got a texted that night from Hope thanking her, and saying she would call in the morning to fill her in. 

 

\--

 

She spent a lot of time at the diner, sometimes with Hope but mostly alone with Josie, and more often than now that ended in sex, either after her shift or during if the place was empty. 

 

And Penelope  _ enjoyed  _ the sex, of course she did, Josie Saltzman was unbearably sexy but what was strange was that she enjoyed the time she spent with Josie in the diner just as much, if not more. 

 

“So,” Penelope said one night that Josie was on the night shift, both settled in a booth, a little too close together than was probably appropriate, snacking on snacks Penelope has brought after Josie texted her and told her she was on the night shift alone. “What age did you lose your virginity?”

 

Josie popped a sour patch kid in her mouth before speaking. “Sixteen,” 

 

“Boy or girl?” 

 

“Boy. His name was Brad and we had been dating for two months.”

 

“How was it?” 

 

Josie shrugged. “It hurt, and he was kind of all over the place and got all sweaty.  _ I  _ definitely didn't get off.” Josie explained. “What about you?” 

 

“Fifteen, with a girl.” Penelope said. “It was good, actually. I  _ did  _ get off.”

 

“Was it Hope?” Josie asked, reaching for her shake. “I know you were her first.”

 

“It was, yeah. I'd had a crush on Hope for a while, and it turns out she had a crush on me, too.” Penelope explained. “After we slept together it kind of fizzled, the crush I mean. We still have sex now, or we did until she started dating your sister.”

 

“Are you jealous?” 

 

“No, of course not,” Penelope rolled her eyes. “The only thing I want for Hope is for her to be happy, and that’s Lizzie.”

 

That made Josie smile around her straw. “How did you and Hope meet?” 

 

“My family used to be close with the Mikaelson’s, up until we were sixteen we used to go on family holidays together and stuff, but then someone happened and they fell out, and the Mikaelson’s moved to Mystic Falls.” 

 

Josie nodded along, her eyes straying to Penelope’s lips and lingering there. “Can I kiss you?” 

 

“I think you're past asking,” Penelope said, smiling as Josie clambered closer, one hand on the table and the other on the back of the bench as she lowered herself to Penelope, a smile of her own on her lips as she kissed her. 

 

Penelope let her legs fall open, Josie moving her hand from the table to the set, letting herself settle in between Penelope's legs. 

 

Penelope hummed against her lips when she felt Josie’s hand graze her side. “I love that noise.” Josie murmured against her lips, and Penelope’s stomach done the weird fluttering that it was doing more and more around Josie, but she ignored it. 

 

“I could be making better noises if we went in the back.”

 

Before Josie could reply headlights from outside illuminated the diner, and Josie glanced up to see a truck pull in. “Another time,” Josie pecked her on the lips and pushed herself away from Penelope, leaning against the counter just as the door opened and a disgruntled looking trucker entered. 

 

Penelope stayed there for the rest of Josie’s shift, they were never alone again but Josie spent most of her time on Penelope's booth, the girls chatting and joking to pass the time.

 

Lizzie relieved Josie at eight am, throwing Josie the car keys, eyeing Penelope wearily. 

 

“This was fun,” Josie commented as she walked Penelope to her bike, Penelope leaning against it and nodding. 

 

“Yeah, it was.” Penelope agreed, ignoring the little voice in her head telling her just how date like this all was. 

 

“Are you busy tonight?” Josie asked, moving closer to Penelope, until she was right up against her, her finger hooking into the necklace Penelope was wearing. 

 

“No,” 

 

“Are your parents home?” 

 

Penelope shook her head. “They are in Vancouver.”

 

“Mm,” Josie hummed. “Can I come over?”

 

“Yes, definitely.” Penelope agreed immediately. 

 

Josie grinned, dipping down to kiss Penelope. “Good morning, Penelope.”

 

Penelope chased her lips, which made Josie giggle (that giggle did  _ not  _ stir something in Penelope's chest, okay?), and stop moving away, letting Penelope kiss her one more time. “Good morning, Josie.”

 

Josie spent a lot more time at Penelope’s place, and at first there were unspoken rules, they had sex and they got up to eat or have coffee before Josie went home. They  _ never  _ cuddled, because that was  _ too real _ . 

 

So it was simple, Josie would come over they would fuck, they would clamber out of bed barely dressed and Penelope would cook then Josie would leave. 

 

It got less simple on the anniversary of the twins mother's death. 

 

Hope has texted her telling her she was spending the day with Lizzie but Josie needed someone, and that she had even gone into work for something to take her mind off of it all. 

 

So, against that stupid little voice in the back of her head, Penelope drove to the diner.

 

Josie startled out of her daydream when Penelope held out her helmet, her eyes lifting from her notepad to Penelope. “What?” 

 

“Let's get out of here,” 

 

Josie frowned. “I can't just leave.”

 

“You can,” Penelope argued. “You're overstaffed. I'm offering you a ride, that's a once in a lifetime thing.”

 

Josie glanced at the helmet before undoing her apron and throwing it toward Landon, who nodded, seemingly happy that Josie was just taking off.

 

Josie took Penelope’s hand and let herself be dragged out, watching her as she got into the bike and starting it. 

 

“Where are we going?” Josie asked, fiddling with the helmet. 

 

“I don't know, I was thinking about just driving, see where we end up, then going to my place.”

 

Josie nodded, pulling on the helmet and moving to sit on the back, her hands sliding around her waist. 

 

Penelope found herself smiling when Josie let her head rest against her back, relaxing against her, even as Penelope took corners a little too quickly, and went well over the speed limit. 

 

They ended up on top of the hill at the edge of town, both getting off the bike and settling in a nearby rock. 

 

“Hope told you, right?” Josie asked. 

 

“She did,” Penelope hummed. “We don't need to talk, but you shouldn't be in work on a day like this.”

 

“Can we?” Josie asked quietly. “I know it's not really what we do, but-” 

 

“Yes, we can talk if you want to.”

 

Josie nodded, but didn't say much else, so Penelope prompted her. 

 

“Tell me about her?” 

 

And Josie did, just letting words fall out of her mouth as she described Josette, and Penelope listened, nodding and smiling softly when Josie looked up at her. 

 

“She's been gone for a year and I still wake up expecting her to be in the kitchen drinking coffee.” Josie admitted. “Instead I go downstairs to a father who has passed out drunk.”

 

Penelope pulled Josie against her, an arm around her shoulders. 

 

“I just miss her so much,” Josie admitted, her voice wavering slightly. 

 

“I can't even imagine what it's like.” Penelope held Josie close, rubbing her shoulder. 

 

“I haven't really had the chance to grieve, I've been looking after my father, and the diner, and Lizzie needs more help than I do, so I have been so busy with that this year has just passed in a blur of Lizzie’s breakdowns, night shifts at the diner, and my father's drunken rants.” Josie shuffled closer, her head tucking into Penelope’s neck. “I have been pushing everything I've been feeling down for so long that I don't even really know  _ how  _ to feel it anymore.”

 

“I think you need to talk to your family, tell them how you're feeling.”

 

“I suppose,” Josie hummed. “The most real thing I've had all year is this whole fuck buddy thing I've had with you, everything else has been superficial, no real feeling behind it at all.”

  
  


Penelope wasn't sure what  _ that  _ meant, but she didn't let herself freak out, that was the last thing Josie needed right now. “I know I never met her but I think kids are a credit to their parents,” Penelope said. “And you are kind of great, Lizzie could do better but all in all she's fine.”

 

Josie laughed at the lame joke. 

 

“I mean it, okay? If your mother was even half the woman you are then she must have been incredible.” Penelope tilted her head down to look at Josie to see her already staring up at her, soft smile on her lips. 

 

“You know, for the bad boy type you are definitely a big softy.”

 

“Being a bad boy type doesn't mean you are a softy, Josie.” Penelope rolled her eyes playfully. “I think it makes me more of a bad boy being soft.”

 

“I agree completely,” Josie hummed, lifting her head, her hand finding Penelope’s cheek as she pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

“Come on,” Penelope whispered against Josie’s lips, diving in for a quick kiss before hopping off the rock. “I am making the greatest mac and cheese you've ever had.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

“It is,” Penelope nodded with confidence, offering a hand to Josie, the other behind her back as she gave a playful little bow. “And we can have homemade garlic bread that I made with Hope the other day.”

 

“You cook?” Josie asked, taking Penelope’s hand and sliding off the rock, letting the momentum carry her until she was chest to chest with Penelope. 

 

“It's one of the few things I'm good at.”

 

“I didn't know that about you,” 

 

“You don't really know a whole lot about me, Saltzman.”

 

“I'm figuring out you're good with your hands.” Josie grinned teasingly at Penelope, but it didn't quite reach her eyes like it usually would. 

 

“This isn't a sex thing, you know that, right? I'm inviting you over to hang out.”

 

“I want to, I don't want our routine to change just because of this.”

 

“This is what friends do for each other, Josie. But if you want to keep it the way it has been we  _ can  _ but I was thinking we could have dinner then maybe go swimming? Watch a movie afterward.”

 

“I don't have a suit,” 

 

“You don't need one,” Penelope grinned crookedly. “You've seen my backyard, it's pretty private, so if you  _ do  _ want to have sex, we can.”

 

Josie’s smile was soft, and it still didn't reach her eyes but it was better, and sweet and Penelope felt a sense of pride at that fact. “That sounds nice.”

 

They ate, Josie teasing Penelope about how awful it was before conceding and telling her it was the best she had had after Penelope pinned her against the counter and tickled her sides.

 

They ended up in the pool, heated, both in their underwear and treading water in the shallow end. 

 

“Thank you for this,” Josie commented, her head tilted back to stare up at the sky, a pretty pinky color reflecting off the clouds. “I don't know, I guess talking to you made me feel understood somehow? I don't know, but the crushing feeling that has been pressing against my chest since it happened isn't as bad right now.”

 

“I'm glad,” Penelope said, turning onto her front, resting on her elbows, her legs floating freely. “But you don't have to thank me, I've had fun.”

 

“You're only smug about your food.”

 

“Well, yes,” Penelope hummed. “But I also kind of enjoy having you around.”

 

A ghost of a smile pulled on Josie’s lips. “Because we're friends.” there seemed to be weight to the question, but Penelope ignored that. 

 

“Yeah,” 

 

It wasn't long after that that Penelope had Josie pinned against the wall of the pool, Josie’s legs around her waist and her hand down Josie’s underwear. Josie’s nails dig into Penelope’s shoulder blades, every so often raking across the skin, leaving angry red trails in their wake.  

 

Then Josie had Penelope sitting on the edge of the pool, Penelope’s legs wrapped around her neck, eating Penelope in that overly happy way she did everything. 

 

After drying off Penelope lead them inside, giving Josie a towel and some clothes to wear before directing her to the shower.

 

Penelope was lying sleepily on her bed, her face half obscured by the pillow, when Josie left the bathroom, her hair wrapped up in the towel, the clothes clutched her her hands, completely stark naked and still a little damp.

 

“These are  _ tiny,  _ Penelope.”

 

Penelope slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows, not taking in anything Josie had said, letting her eyes roll down the length of Josie.

 

“Are you listening?” 

 

“No,” Penelope answered, her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip.

 

“I can’t wear these,” 

 

“So don’t,” Penelope shrugged, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, holding a hand out and beckoning Josie closer. Josie took her hand with an eye roll, letting Penelope pull her to side on her lap. “We can watch the movie with you naked.”

 

“I bet you’d like that,” 

 

“I would,” Penelope hummed, gliding her palms up Josie’s back. “This is definitely my favourite body.”

 

Josie’s finger tips tickled at her collarbone. “Okay, only if  _ you  _ take your clothes off, too.” Josie grinned challengingly. “We could make a game out of it.” 

 

“A game?” Penelope hated how her voice wavered every so slightly, due to the way Josie was looking at her, and the fact she was trailing her finger over the skin at the edge of her bra.

 

“A game of chicken.” Josie shrugged. “Anything is fair game, but we can  _ not  _ touch each other with our hands.”

 

Penelope’s eyebrows raised. “Okay, and what does the winner get.”

 

“Well, when I will  _ you  _ have to call Hope.”

 

That made Penelope frowned. “What?”

 

“And I’m going to go down on you, and  _ you  _ have to talk to her.”

 

Penelope cocked an interested eyebrow. “Okay, you’re on. And if I win you have to call Hope.”

 

“Okay,” Josie agreed. “You won’t, but okay.”

 

Penelope hummed, bringing her lips close to Josie’s, her hands dropping to the duvet. “You’re full of yourself, Saltzman.”

 

Josie smirked, her eyes dropping to Penelope’s lips but she didn’t close the gap. “It’s hard not to be with how you just looked at me when I came out of the bathroom.”

 

“Starting now?” Penelope questioned in a whisper.

 

“As soon as your clothes are off.”

 

Penelope nodded, her hands landing on Josie’s sides as she easily flipped them over, pressing Josie against the mattress. “Get comfortable, I will be back in ten.” Penelope got up, slipping off her underwear and unclipping her bra, throwing it at Josie, who was watching her from the bed. “Pick a movie.”

 

Josie was leaning against the headrest, flicking through netflix on the tv, her eyes turning to Penelope when she left the bathroom, a little grin pulling on her lips at the sight of Penelope. “You find something?”

 

“I did,” Josie pulled her eyes away from her after a few seconds, Penelope moving to sit beside Josie, their thighs just barely touching. “I was thinking something scary, maybe ‘Hush’?”

 

“Sure, yeah.”

 

It was Josie who made the first move, throwing a leg over Penelope’s thigh about halfway through the movie, pressing her knee against Penelope center, her hands landing on the bed frame either side of Penelope’s head.

 

Penelope gasped, her hands lifting on instinct, but she caught herself, her hands falling back against the duvet.

 

“Almost,” Josie smirked, rocking against Penelope, pulling a groan out of her.

 

In the end, and probably a little unsurprisingly, Penelope was the first to slip up.

 

Josie had slid down her body slightly, her hands planted entire side of Penelope’s body as she kissed down her collarbone, over her breasts, taking Penelope’ nipple into her mouth and Penelope arched into her, mindlessly bringing her hand up to thread through Josie’s hair.

 

Josie smirked against her, and Penelope really couldn’t find it in herself to be annoyed because Josie was about to go down on her, she was sure that made her a winner.

 

“You played dirty,” Penelope said breathlessly.

 

“Of course I did,” Josie hummed, pulling back and reaching to Penelope’s phone. “You know the deal.”

 

Penelope found Hope’s number, her eyes watching Josie attentively as she moved to rest on her from between Penelope’s thighs, kissing her stomach.

 

_ “Hey, Pen,” Hope greeted. _

 

Penelope opened her mouth to talk, but before she could Josie flicked her tongue against her clit, making her gasp, Josie smirking mischievously at her.

 

_ “Penelope? God, you didn’t butt dial me, did you?” _

 

“No,” Penelope rushed out. “No, hey.”

 

 _“Hey,”_ _Hope sounded unsure. “You okay?”_

 

“Yeah, I’m just calling to check in,” Penelope said, bringing her free hand up to cover her mouth when Josie licked the length of her.

 

“Ah ah,” Josie whispered, reaching up to grab her hand, threading Penelope’s fingers through her hair.

 

“I’ve, uh, been thinking about moving the Mystic Falls,”

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

“Yeah,” Penelope just managed to snap her lips closed when Josie bumped her thumb against her clit.

 

_ “And what exactly are those thought, Pen?” Hope prompted. _

 

“That I’m probably going to do it,” Penelope said, her head falling back against the headboard. She didn’t want to have this conversation when she had a girl in between her thighs, but here she was, making a huge life decision with Josie Saltzman’s tongue making circles around her clit. “I feel like I need to get out of here.”

 

_ “That’s great!” Hope said, “We can set a room up for you here until we can afford to get a place of our own.” _

 

“Mhm,” Penelope managed to forced out, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and her eyes fluttering closed as Josie applied a little more pressure, humming against Penelope when she arched up into her. She could  _ hear  _ Hope talking but she just couldn’t catch any of the words she was saying.

 

Josie grinned up at her, pulling away ever so slightly, her fingers running through her wet folds. “Good girl,” Josie whispered, and Penelope hated what that did to her.

 

“Fuck you,” Penelope shot back through gritted teeth, taking the phone away from her ear as she spoke.

 

_ “Penelope,” Hope’s voice pulled her back, startling her slightly. _

 

“Sorry, what?” Penelope knew she sounded a little breathless, she just hoped Hope didn’t notice.

 

_ “Your job, will you keep it or get one here.” _

 

“No,” Penelope’s hips bucked when Josie slid her fingers inside of her, bending then to stroke her. “No, I think I will keep, uh, keep my job here, the drive isn’t too far.”

 

_ “Are you okay?” Hope asked, and Penelope clenched her jaw at the fact she might have been caught. Of course Hope would notice, she knew Penelope inside out. “You sound a little off.” _

 

“I’m fine, it’s just a big decision, you know?” Penelope tried, her eyes finding Josie’s before mouthing, “Harder.”

 

That made Josie smirk, and she immediately done as she was told drawing an embarrassing little squeak leaving Penelope’s lips. 

 

“Sorry, I hit my toe,” Penelope apologised quickly.

 

_ “Penelope, I swear to  _ god _ , if what I think is happening right now is happening you are  _ dead. _ ” Hope warned. _

 

“What?”

 

_ “You think I don't know that noise?” Hope snapped. “I’ve slept with you enough to know all of your little noises.” _

 

Penelope panicked, hanging up and covering her face with her hands. 

 

“That wasn't the deal,” Josie argued.

 

“She figured it out.”

 

That made Josie laugh, her fingers stilling inside her. “Do you want to stop?”

 

“No,” Penelope rushed out, “I will apologise to her later.”

 

And she did, while Josie was in the bathroom after  _ finally  _ letting Penelope cum.

 

Hope wasn’t too pleased, calling her things Penelope wouldn’t want to repeat.

 

“I will head out soon,” Josie said as she pulled on the shorts Penelope had given her.

 

“You don’t have to,” Penelope said without really thinking about it, and Josie was surprised, too, if the look on her face was anything to go by. “It’s late, Jo, you don’t need to leave.”

 

“I thought there were rules with these kind of things?”

 

Penelope rolled her eyes, settling a little more into the bed. “You don’t have to.”

 

Josie lingered beside the bed for a short while before clambering it to the bed. “Are you sure?”

 

“We’re  _ friends,  _ Josie.” Penelope said sleepily. “Besides, it’s just for tonight.”

 

It wasn’t, the one night turned into another, then it was twice a week, then every time her parents were gone. 

 

And it went from just staying over to cuddling, Penelope moving in to spoon josie one night when she was drunk and it felt  _ nice  _ okay, so she kept doing it, Josie didn’t seem bothered. And being spooned by Josie? That was probably the most safe she had ever felt with anyone.

 

She didn’t really think it was a problem. So they hung out, Josie would bring Penelope food to work, they would have sex, spend the night together, cuddle. It didn’t mean  _ anything _ .

 

Until Penelope found herself staring at Josie one day at the diner, her cheek resting in her palm, a soft smile on her face, completely lost in a daydream that involved Josie. 

 

When Penelope realised what she was doing she grabbed her helmet and rushed out, giving Josie a quick goodbye and no other explanation.

 

Hope was half asleep on her sofa when Penelope came rushing inside.

 

“I have a problem,”

 

“You have many,” Hope shot back, her face buried in a pillow.

 

“But this is a recent one.” Penelope slapped Hope’s head as she walked by. 

 

“God, you’re  _ annoying.”  _ Hope snapped, forcing herself to sit up and look at Penelope. “ _ What,  _ Park?”

 

“Josie,” Was all Penelope said, and the fact the Hope was nodding, almost like she understood, made her frown. “What?”

 

“I mean, you like her, right?” Hope said, like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

 

“What?” Penelope scoffed. “No, of course I don’t. I mean, not really. I mean, she’s great, and I really like spending time with her, and the sex is  _ great _ , and maybe I  _ miss  _ her when she’s not there, but-” Penelope trailed off, her eyes widening. “Oh, fuck.”

 

Hope laughed at the sheer panic on Penelope’s face.

 

“Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ Penelope threw her keys at Hope. “This isn’t  _ funny,  _ Hope! I like Josie Saltzman.”

 

“Josie is sweet, Penny.” Rebekah commented as she entered the room, moving toward the kitchen. “You couldn’t do much better.”

 

Rebekah disappeared, and Penelope’s head whipped to Hope. “I  _ can’t  _ like Josie.”

 

“I  _ warned  _ you,” Hope said. “In the very beginning, I told you this wasn’t a good idea, now you are both in deep and you are going to do what you always do and run.”

 

Penelope scowled. “I’m not getting my heart broken by her.”

 

“So instead you are going to break it yourself and not give it a chance, like you did with every other person before.” Hope sounded bored, and that made Penelope kind of pissed. “But you’ve never been like this with anyone else. And when I said you were going to ruin her this is what I was talking about. You were going to let her catch feelings for you then you were going to run, and it’s not fair.”

 

“Wait, Josie has feelings for  _ me.” _

 

Hope sighed, rolling her eyes. “Are you fucking  _ blind?” _

 

“Rude,” Penelope grumbled, running her hands over her face.

 

“You have to decide if you are willing to put yourself out there or if you are going to stay miserable thinking you don’t deserve to be loved.” 

 

“I’m broken,” Penelope argued.

 

“So? What about me? I’ve been broken since my dad, Lizzie is broken since her mom. If you find the right person those things that you think make you broken won’t ruin it.” Hope said. “They will be there for you like on one else can be.”

 

Penelope chewed on her bottom lip, barely catching the keys Hope threw at her.

 

“Look, it’s up to you, Pen. And Josie will back off no questions asked if you stop whatever it is that is happening right now, she will even try to be your friend. But I know you, I know you’ve had feelings for Josie since the beginning, you might not know it but I’ve  _ seen  _ how you look at her.”

 

Penelope ran a hand through her hair. “I’m not good at relationships.”

 

“No offence, but you have kind of been in one for months now.” Hope shot back, and Penelope snorted out a laugh, because it was  _ true.  _ “I think if you let this go you will regret it. So, go get her.”

 

And Penelope did, telling Hope to text Lizzie to convince her to let Josie go early, and, honestly, Penelope had it all planned out in her head, a speech, that she would make Josie dinner.

 

It didn’t work out that way.

 

She stole Josie away from the diner, from a disgruntled Lizzie, and drove them to Penelope’s, but before she could say of do anything Josie had her pressed against the door, picking her up to wrap her legs around her waist.

 

The sex was different, Penelope noticed immediately, there was more eye contact, and it was more gentle, more feelings behind it, and not just on Penelope’s end.

 

“It wasn't supposed to be like this,” Penelope whispered, her fingertips running from Josie’s collarbone down the valley of her breasts to her bellybutton. 

 

“Like what?” Josie breathed back. 

 

“They don't know that I like girls too, they weren't supposed to know. I figured that if there was a chance of ending up with a guy then why tell them?” Penelope lifted her eyes from where they were watching her fingers as they traced Josie’s ribs up to Josie’s eyes. 

 

“But?”

 

“But you happened.” Penelope admitted in a whisper. “I had this whole thing planned out, with candles and dinner and a speech.”

 

Josie grinned, her eyebrows lifting teasingly. “A speech, huh?”

 

“One with feelings and everything.” Penelope hummed. 

 

“ _ Feelings?” _ Josie gasped. “Bad boys have those?”

 

Penelope ducked her head, her forehead resting against Josie’s collarbone.

 

“I might be misinterpreted what’s happening here.” Josie raked her fingers through Penelope’s hair. “So, at the risk of making a full of myself, I like you. A lot, not just as a  _ friend _ .”

 

Penelope smiled against Josie’s skin, pressing a kiss there before pulled back, diving in to kiss her fully on the lips. “I’m no good at relationships.” She whispered.

 

“Ditto,” Josie hummed. “We can muddle through together.”

 

“I’m kind of a mess,” 

 

“We can work through that,” 

 

“I’m insecure.”

 

“What teenager isn’t?” Josie pulled Penelope in for a kiss when she opened her mouth to speak again. “I want  _ you.  _ The good, the bad, the ugly.”

 

“Yeah?” Penelope could hear the insecurities in her own voice, her thumping heart easing at Josie’s sweet smile.

 

Josie tucked a strand of hair behind Penelope’s ear.

 

“Yeah,” Josie said. “I don’t know  _ why  _ you look at yourself the way you do but since we met you have made me feel special, even if it did start out as a purely lust fueled relationship. Having your attention made me feel special.”

 

“I mean the fact that you even gave me a second look made me feel special.” Penelope leaned into Josie’s hand when it cupped her cheek, her eyes slipping closed.

 

“It was hard not to look at you, you are kind of ridiculously hot. Girls love a bad girl.” 

 

Penelope laughed softly. “My parents are going to disown me,” 

 

“Your parents are jerks.”

 

“For lack of a better term.” Penelope hummed. “I’m going to move in with Hope soon.”

 

“That still doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt.”

 

“We can talk about this another time,” Penelope said. “I want to kiss my-”

 

A smile bloomed on Josie’s lips when Penelope trailed off. “Your..?”

 

“My girlfriend?” Penelope questioned unsurely, squealing in surprise when Josie flipped her onto her back. 

 

“I’ve definitely been called worse.” Josie grinned. “And as your girlfriend I am allowed to drive your bike.”

 

Penelope laughed into the kiss. “Not a chance in hell, Jojo.”

 

“We’ll see,” 

 

Hope showed up with Lizzie after Lizzie’s shift, Lizzie scrunching her nose up in disgust at the sight of Josie in a pair of Penelope’s boxers and an oversized shirt she found in the bottom of Penelope’s dresser, but she looked somewhat happen for then when Josie told them everything that had happened.

 

“This is what I meant what I said I wasn’t worried about her.” Hope said, leaning against the counter beside Penelope as she chopped veg for dinner, watching the twins as they laughed about something on the sofa. “I knew you would fall in love with her.”

 

“I’m not in love with her,” Penelope shot back.

 

“Yet,”

 

Yet, that was a fair prediction.


End file.
